


Bray Oneshots ✨

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, I draw and write about this pairing too much, I want this ship to be well known :(, I worship Bray shippers so much omg, Idiots in Love, Im ditching school for this smh, Its A Date, M/M, NSFW, Thats better-, These two deserve each other so much 🥺, Underrated Pairing Alert, cliche stuff, cuties in love, nonono, please lord bless me with more Bray, requests are open btw, theres smut uhhh, these boys are my kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: literally saw someone comment "I request Bray because I wish there was more Bray content (something like that)" on a fanfic (not one of my fanfics) and I was like "I will be your hero."I hope they see this and enjoy the oneshots. Requests are open :)
Relationships: Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas
Comments: 46
Kudos: 29





	1. Requests! [OPEN!] ✨

Requests are officially open :)

Please feel free to request here! I will go over the things I won't write rn hold on

**Things I will NOT write**

\- Rape/Forced relationship (Its a crime and Im not writing it anymore, I'm embarrassed btw.)

\- Certain kinks (Foodplay, age play, etc)

\- Mpreg ( even if Jay or Brian is trans and crap I am NOT writing Mpreg it's weird.)

\- Vore (??? how is this even a kink-)

\- Incest (if you request this it better be a poor attempt at a joke.)

\- Certain fetishes (I think it's obvious.)

\- Sensitive/Triggering topics (ie. depression/self-harm, suicide, PTSD is something I'm not sure about.)

\- Pedophilia/Hebephilia (Ex: Minor!Jay x Adult!Brian or the other way around. I will not write this cause its 🤢🤢🤢 and it'll a crime)

\- The use of sex toys (I'm sore loser, there's no way I can write something with toys in it haASDJSjj, Imsosorrypleaseunderstand)

\- Child x Child (NoOOOOOO. I don't ship children together Imsosorry, some platonic friendship will be okay tho)

\- Background ships (This is Bray, not Timlex, not past Brim, not past Jaylex not anything but Bray. I know I sound pushy but yeah. Besides, the only ships I really like are Jam and Bray.)

\- Will add more in the future

**Things I can write**

\- Smut  
For smut I can write anything tbh as long ad it isn't something on the list above. Sadly I am a loser and I don't know how to write threesomes yet because I always forget that the third partner is there, but this is a Bray fanfic. Unless you got some clone fetish- uhh idk man I- Angsty and Fluffy smut I can write that.

\- Fluff  
Anything can work! From cliche stuff to kinda nsfw stuff. I dunno man if you like cuddling and kissing I got you G.

\- Angst  
SIGH, ouchy. Smutty and Fluffy angst is okay ig. Not the best at writing angst but I do try.

\- Will add more in the future.

While you're here, please don't harass anyone. This is a no bully zone. I absolutely do not want anyone to fight because of what they request or something. Don't also come here to rant about something like "I don't Bray because-" or "I like another ship more than Bray because-". Literally nobody cares why you hate this ship, and this is just for fun. Thank you.

Jsjjhsjahsjj I hate Instagram

byebye


	2. It's a Date!

It was a big surprise to Jay when Brian had asked him out on a date, their college year was ending and Brian wanted to spend time with Jay in probably the gayest way possible. They both were going to get dinner today and Jay is obviously very nervous. He's been with a couple of guys in high school, but he avoided having a relationship in college because he spent all of his time working on the movie with Alex, so he didn't have time for a relationship.

This was okay though, right? Nobody else had feelings for Brian right? If Jay were to go out with him, nobody would be mad or be hurt over it, correct? Jay hoped so, he didn't want to harm anybody by accepting Brian's feelings. After all, Brian was pretty good-looking. Alex was basically cheering him on, "You two were made for each other, give him a shot" or "Give him a chance, he loves you and its kind of obvious you do too." 

Though that _is_ true, (that Jay likes Brian back,) he was too stubborn to admit it. Alex saw right through him though. When the time finally came to meet up with Brian, he was sweating bullets and he was as nervous as ever. They were both going to this fancy restaurant in the middle of town, though Jay was mostly introverted, Brian being there was a big comfort. He didn't wear too much though. Just his usual brown sweater, green shirt, jeans and his iconic hat. 

Brian was already at a table, waiting for him. Jay walked over and sat down, it was awkward at the very most. There was more staring and blushing than talking. When the waiter came to take their orders, their conversation finally started getting somewhere.

"So, how's being the script supervisor?" Brian asked, a small smile on his face.

Jay chuckled nervously.

"It's been alright, I have to stay up a lot but I manage. Being star actor must be fun."

Brian nodded. "To be honest, the only fun part is that as the star actor, I get to go over the script with the supervisor more than the others." 

_Wow_. That was sly. Brian was _good_ as this.

Jay chuckled nervously once more. His face getting redder by the second.

"That was- ahaha, really cute." He replied quietly, looking away and covering half of his face with his hand.

"Yeah?" Brian's smile grew, he was so sweet- like ripe tropical fruit, or really sugary candy.

Jay hummed in agreement. "How'd you meet Alex?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We met in high school." Brian responds, "Biology class, we were partners for a bit."

Jay nodded. "You two are pretty good friends." He smiled, Brian hummed.

"yeah, sure are." Brian sighs, not one of those "I'm tired and stressed" sighs, it sounded more happy and glad- like Brian was _glad_ to be here. 

Of course he is- he's the one who asked. 

As soon as their food was set on the table, they started to dig in, only talking from time to time. Brian and Jay grew closer, and the date became less awkward over time. 

"You must have experience doing this then, you're pretty good at being- er, y'know.." The lanky man trailed off, but he was pretty sure his partner got the idea. "Not really. I've only had a few dates with people, and barely any relationships. I think I've been with at least 1 girl or two before. Never thought I'd be with a guy though," Brian sighs, "Until I met you."

He stops eating and looks at Jay affectionately, making Jay's face even more red, if that was even possible. The young man giggled again. "I'd never actually thought that anyone like you would want to be with someone me," Jay replied, "are you kidding me?" Brian asked, "You're out going, you're cute and you're so smart. In all honesty, I thought at least 10 guys would want to be with you." 

Jay covered half of his face again. "Aha, oh- well, not really." Brian let out a small breath and stood up, he set a small tip on the table and gestured for Jay to get up. The lanky man complied, standing up. They both walked out of the restaurant and Brian sighed a bit once they were out. "Somethin' wrong?" Jay asked, looking at the other man.

"Duh, I've been waiting the entire time to do this." Brian gently set a hand on Jay's cheek and tilted his head as their lips touched. Jay's face lit up red- his heart was racing. He relaxed a bit and softly kissed back. Brian then moved both of hands to his shoulders appreciatively. It wasn't really too much, just a small kiss. The young man laughed and set his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Is that a yes..?" Brian asked, setting both of his arms around Jay's torso. "no, it's an 'of course'." He hugged the taller man tightly. Brian chuckled breathlessly. "Hell yeah," He hugged back happily. 


	3. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "If requests are open can I get one with their first kiss? Like, they've been dating for a while and Jay is determined to get a kiss but he's super nervous and flustered and maybe a little overzealous and- Yeah, you get it. I think that'd be cute 😳"
> 
> 🥺 yessir it would be!!

Brian and Jay had been dating for a while now. Almost a year, in fact. However, none of them ever kissed before- they did cuddle and hug a lot, but they never once kissed. Honestly, Jay seriously wished they would, but he was too stubborn to admit that he wanted to kiss Brian or even build up the courage to do so. Jay was thinking that maybe Brian had the issue too.

Even his buddies had noticed it. They were at a cafe just after shooting a part for the movie and once Brian left to go use the bathroom, Alex mentioned it. Jay was flustered and barely made eye-contact with him while Alex talked. 

"Look, Jay," The young man with glasses spoke to get his friend's attention.

"What's up?" The other male looked up and dragged his focus off of his cup.

"Have you and Brian ever like, made out even once?" Alex asked, raising a brow.

Jay mentally cringed. A small pink hush fell over his cheeks. 

"Why do you have to say it like that though? No, we never really kissed before." he answered, sighing to calm himself down.

"Not on the cheek? Like, ever?" Alex huffed, stirring the liquid in his own cup.

"Well, as far as _I_ know, I'm way too er- I can't do it. I don't think Brian can either." Jay says, looking away.

"Grow a pair, you've both have been dating for almost a year." Alex sighs once more.

"He can't just 'grow a pair'." Tim grumbled, "When you're in a relationship, it takes a lot to build up the courage to kiss."

"What do you know about relationships?" Alex asked, "When was the last time you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" 

"I never had one." Tim replies, setting his chin on his hand. "But I know more than you, soooo..." 

"You-" Alex pouted and crossed his arms.

Jay thought a lot about it that day. While it _is_ true (that it takes time to just kiss your partner), it's been almost a year and Jay needed to 'grow a pair'. 

So, he planned a walk in Rosswood park a week after that conversation. Brian agreed to go, as always. The entire time Jay was waiting for the man, he was nervously tapping his foot and twiddling his thumbs anxiously. What if things go wrong? What if Jay never does it? What if he messes up? He mentally thwacks himself and sighed heavily.

It's fine. It's going to work out. "I can do this," He whispered to himself, "I can do this, I can do this!" "You can do what?" Brian was already standing next to him- Jay was a bit startled and laughed nervously when he fixed his posture. "It's a long walk, uh- I can walk through it without getting tired! I can do it- that's all, aha." He replies, gently taking a hold of Brian's bicep.

"I have you, I believe I can." Jay quietly says, smiling slightly. Though that was corny and possibly cheesy, Brian didn't seem to mind. "Pfft, you're adorable." He says, patting Jay's head. They both walked into Rosswood park without any trouble. Usually Jay would trip or something. He remembered when they were doing some recording here.

Half way through their walk, Jay broke the peaceful silence. "Hey, Brian?" He called for his boyfriend's attention. Brian hummed in response, looking at Jay. The lanky man summoned up all of his courage, he lifted himself up and placed a small soft peck on Brian's lips. Jay then bashfully looked away. Brian remained silent and Jay started to panic. 

"Gah- sorry- nevermind that uh- forget about it-" The shorter man wasn't facing Brian still. "Jay," Brian says, catching his boyfriend's attention. Jay turned around and his lips were by warm ones. Brian's hands were gently holding on to the sides of his neck, and though it wasn't completely silent, Jay swore he could hear Brian's heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Jay kissed back and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Things did tend to get a bit heated when Brian nipped Jay's bottom lip softly and the smaller male opened his mouth slightly. Brian's tongue slipped in and Jay's grip tightened subconsciously. They both pulled away to catch their breaths, only to resume smooching again.

After what seemed like forever, they both finally actually stopped because they were worn out and sweaty. Brian was panting, but he laughed breathlessly and pulled Jay into a little hug.

The smaller man hugged back, nuzzling his face into Brian's neck. God- this felt so good. "That was my first," Jay mentions, still really bashful. "Yeah?" Brian responds, "Glad it was me." The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever, wanting this moment to just last forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing that :)  
> 🥺💕 These boys are so damn precious and they deserve each other so much- you have to at least agree a little bit 😔
> 
> Again sorry if it's short,, I hope you enjoyed that though 👉👈


	4. Drunken with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "ayo 😳😳😳 this is cute as HELL can we maybe get some slutty Jay in any context I just think it’s something the world needs more of"
> 
> I agree! I will be yours truly and write that for you, boo 🙏🙏  
> Honestly this is the first time I wrote slutty Jay,, I've always seen him as a puss puss so. This might suck but I'm afraid it already does

This was really the first time Brian had ever gone to a party, and despite the warnings given to him from his parents and friends, he still went. Probably only because he wanted to "man up" and make some new friends. However, things didn't go as planned. The party was hosted by his buddy, Alex. Once he got there, he immediately was uncomfortable.

He had never been somewhere so full of people that are only around his age. Brian wasn't even sure though. Alex said something about most people here being around 19 and 21. Brian didn't want to get in trouble. 

He was approached by a lot of girls, a lot of them were drunk, he didn't dare drink any alcohol. Since he was only 20 and that would be illegal. However, someone caught his eye. "Hey, Alex- who's that?" He asked his buddy hanging out near him. "Which one?" Alex asked, he was slightly sober. "Him." Brian pointed to a brunette with blue eyes and they were wearing a simple sweater with a hat on.

"Oh- That's Jay Merrick. He works on the movie I'm planning to make. You haven't met him yet, but go say hi." Alex responds, Brian hummed. "I dunno..." The brunette was cute- _really_ cute. He had no idea if he could even manage to say "hi". Alex hit his shoulder, causing Brian to almost trip. "Are you pussying out dude? Go say hi then, Jay's gay. I bet he'll like you." Alex laughed.

Brian sighed. He rubbed his shoulder, which was a bit sore. He stepped into the crowd of people and towards Jay. However- he seemed just a little bit sober. Brian gulped, this was gonna be weird- but awkward. "H-Hey." Brian stuttered as he greeted him. Jay turned around and raises a brow at him. Brian's face got red- thank god for the colored lights in the room, "I'm uh- I-I'm Brian." The young man waved a little.

"Eh? Oh- Brian Thomas? Star actor for Alex Kralie's movie?" Jay says, slurring his words only a little bit. "I'm Jay." He reaches out a hand. Brian awkwardly takes it. "Say..." Brian looked at Jay's face, his face growing more red as the smaller man stepped closer. "I like you, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Jay asks, taking a few steps closer. Brian didn't move back though- the heat radiating off the lanky male's body was driving him nuts.

"N-No," Brian replies, trying not to trip. "You- You like me?" This was weird- he's never felt like this before about anybody. He was pretty shy and could barely talk to anybody. "Of course, you're pretty cute." Jay giggled and set his hands on Brian's shoulders. "How about we...you know...get outta here?" Jay says, sliding his hands down to Brian's forearms. 

The blonde male hesitantly set his hands on Jay's hips. "A-Alright," He says shyly. Jay chuckled and took one of Brian's hands, leading him away from the crowd of people. 

* * *

After getting somewhere more private, well, the bathroom in Alex's bedroom. After the door closed, Jay took off his sweater, it _was_ getting hot. Maybe it was just Brian? Jay turned around and laughed at the flustered man. "Is this your first time?" he asked, stepping towards him. "Well, uh- er- yeah, wait- first time at what?" He understood, but he didn't know if Jay meant kissing or- sexual intercourse.

"You'll know." Jay set his hands on Brian's shoulders again and leaned towards Brian's face. The taller man was surprised when Jay kissed him sweetly. The faint smell of alcohol somehow made the blonde man's nerves light up. He kissed back with enthusiasm, finding that he wanted more. He was sure Jay wanted that too. The smaller man pulled away to catch a breath.

"First kiss?" Jay asked in between his breaths. Brian nodded and recaptured Jay's lips. The brunette pulled away after a minute and started undressing. Brian's eyes widened and his face grew redder. Once the browned haired man was fully stripped, he took off his hat, setting it on the counter. Brian's breath became unsteady, this guy- he- his build really was small, yet, he's the one who-

"Relax." Jay's calm voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He trailed his hands under Brian's shirt and giggled. "You're so tense, just sit down and I'll take care of the rest." He slowly undid Brian's belt, the blonde male tried to calm himself, but Jay's presence made him even more tense! Mentally, the man was panicking to do something- he's never done this before, ever. 

Brian was so lost in his thoughts, he was startled, surprised when a wave of pleasure wove over him. He looked down to see Jay, on his knees and having a hold on his member. "Is this alright?" Jay asked, his voice was so soft, cute- yet strained slightly with lust. It was doing weird things to Brian's body. "Y-yeah," The blonde man nodded, reassuring the brunette.

Jay continued to stroke Brian's dick, causing the bigger man to cover his mouth. This felt so good- he was panting, moaning quietly and trying to hide it all. Suddenly, a heat engulfed him and that caused him to let out a small grunt. Half of his member was in Jay's mouth, the other half was held by his hand. Brian was hard, flustered and confused. 

All these emotions- he leaned forward and took a hold of Jay's hair. The smaller man didn't seem to mind, he moaned when Brian did so. Jay bobbed his head slightly, the other man let out quiet breathy moans as he continues. He feels warm, Jay kept making him feel that way, then, the smaller man pulled off, panting as he does so. Brian let out a sigh and moved to sit down, since he didn't earlier and he felt bad for making Jay get on his knees.

"Jay, hh, holy shi.." He panted, the brunette climbed over his legs, "Give me a hand, would you?" He asked, moving up a bit. Brian nodded, he was dazed, happily dazed. He set his hands on Jay's thighs and lifted him up as much as his strength would allow him to. Jay uttered a quiet "thanks" that he barely registered, he then moved himself a bit, Brian's hands following. 

"Alright, you can let go." Jay says, as soon as Brian did though, his partner very slowly sheathed himself on him, the blonde man nearly fainted, the pleasure, the warmth, the emotions and Jay- he felt it all, it was like heaven, but better. Brian gripped Jay's hips as he adjusted him. He leaned towards the smaller man and stole a very sloppy but dizzying kiss. 

Jay kissed back happily and when he finally got used to Brian's size, he started moving. Bringing his body up and dropping it. Brian moaned, his nails digging into Jay's hips as he gasped and panted over and over again. He could feel Jay's tightness and the heat in him, it all felt so good. Brian thrusted up into Jay's heat, causing the smaller man's moans to get louder. 

"Oh-- fuck- Brian," Jay grunted as he started moving his faster, the bigger man cursed under his breath as his nerves continued to be lit over and over again each time Jay moved up and dropped back down. He let his head fall back as the heat became more unbearable and he could barely sit up. He felt heat pool in his stomach. 

After countless minutes, probably almost half an hour, Brian was overwhelmed by the heat and pleasure. He leaned towards Jay and forced himself to clam down. "I-I'm gonna...shit.." He cursed, Jay nodded. "Go ah...ahead. Ah-" he moaned out, after one move, he stopped moving, but Brian thrusted up and buried himself deep inside the small man. 

The heat from before was released, once Brian had emptied himself, he gently pulled out and leaned his head forward. Both men were panting heavily and after regaining themselves, Jay made an effort to stand up and dress himself. Brian did so as well, but it didn't take too long since he wasn't really naked when they fucked. He sighed heavily and held onto the counter.

He was still just a bit dazed. Brian was pretty much drunken with love. He felt arms wrap around his torso, Brian turned around and saw Jay there. He looked really tired. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Brian." He says, god- just hearing him say Brian's name made the blonde man's face heat up. He nodded. "Uh huh." He simply responded.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Tim asked as Brian closed the door behind him. He nodded and chuckled quietly. "Better than ever." He replies, making his way to his room. "You _actually_ went to the party? and you drank?" Tim asked, eyeing the blonde man. "I didn't drink anything. I just...talked with someone." He said, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Who?" Tim asks, rubbing his eyes. He shot a glance at the clock as he asked. "Uhm, a friend. Anyway, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Brian says and enters his room, locking the door behind him. Tim blinked and shook his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... I had no idea what to do when they were in the bathroom, I was like "ok now what-?" LMAO so I just took some inspiration from one of my favorite anime because Beastars is 👌👏👏👏. I had to rewatch 6 episodes of Beastars just to get an idea of what to do at that part. LMAOOOO 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it though. I haven't written a smut in months, so I'm rusty.
> 
> I headcanon Brian being anti-social in college. Unless it's canon? I dunno man. I'm sorry for the typos I couldn't bring myself to reread this and make sure it was correct. Maybe another day I'll fix it jjdsajjasjj


	5. Sense of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "What about an angsty situation that turns into some fluff? Like a Hurt/Comfort situation? :0  
> Mayhaps like Jay being very upset over something and Brian comforts him? Or really anything you can think of, I love H/C situations"
> 
> You got it!

Jay and Tim had a bad argument back at the motel. Jay responded by leaving for a breath of air. Tim stayed back. This wasn't his fault, it wasn't anybody's but Alex's, yet, Tim is still mad that Jay dragged him back into this mess. He knew Tim was right, and he knew that Tim knew it hurt. Yet, he still kept talking about it and rubbing it in.

God damn it, that man only cares about himself, and nobody else. This was the second time they ever had a fight. Jay wasn't the type of person to fight back, he wouldn't have a chance anyway, but he didn't care. Jay needed a break. So he grabbed his camera, put on his sweater, hat and stomped out of the door. He drove to Rosswood and basically talked to himself for the majority of his walk.

"It's not fair, he's always so selfish!" Jay growls, "Why doesn't he ever care about my feelings?! I'm basically a human too!" He finally makes it to the abandoned 'hallway' in the woods. Jay never realized he was walking here- his feet just guided him around randomly. Maybe coming here to blow off some steam wasn't the best idea. 

Jay sighs, he steps inside through some broken window frames and continued ranting while walking around. "I'm so over his attitude," Jay pouted, he was still angry despite it almost being a full hour. "I hate him, I wish I was working with someone else!" He sighed again, louder this time. "I wish he would just listen to me for once." All of this anger and frustration eventually turned into sadness.

How did stomping around and complaining become breaking down and crying? Jay curled up into a ball and sobbed lightly. "I don't understand," He uttered. "I just wish I had a friend in this." He set his camera down and continued to let it out. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Jay snapped back into reality and backed up a bit.

he thought it was Tim, but it was the hooded man. Jay didn't really have the energy to stand up and run. "What do you want?" he simply asked in a shaky voice. "Why can't you just leave me alone..?" Jay turned his head away and moved to stand up, grabbing his camera. But a firm hand grabbed his forearm, causing him to turn around. 

How was Jay still crying? "What?!" Jay shouted, trying to pull his arm away, but the man won't budge. "Damn it..." He cursed when the cryptic made no answer. "Did you come here to mock me? I bet you heard everything and now you're going to put it into a video and make fun of my struggles again." The hooded figure threw his hands up and shook his head.

He was...denying it? Jay sniffed and wiped his tears away, although, they kept coming back. He was more distracted, but he must be frustrated, that must be why. "Then what do you want from me?" Jay broke down again, his voice breaking when he asked the other man that. The hooded man frantically looked around before pulled Jay into a tight warm hug. 

He didn't speak, but his presence became a little more comforting after he did that. Jay hugged back, since he needed the comfort anyway. "I'm sorry I bothered you by coming here just to scream about my issues." Jay apologized, it was a dumb thing to say sorry for, but he felt sorry for everything nowadays. The hooded man patted the back of his head and pulled away.

He pointed at his mask, moving his fingers up and then giving a thumbs up. "Smile...?" Jay knew exactly what he meant, somehow. "I-I don't know." He looked away and stared at his camera. The hooded man snapped his fingers, causing Jay to drag his attention to him. The moment he did, he felt a gentle push on his cheek. It was weird.

But strangely sweet? That little push was a kiss from the hooded cryptic, with the mask still on. Jay smiled subconsciously and put his hand over his cheek. "Th..Thanks..." He says gratefully and wiped away some tears. He felt better. "I guess you're not so bad after all." Jay sighs, "I should get going. Tim'll get worried." The cryptic nodded in understatement and walked off.

That encounter was still weird though, but things between Jay and the hooded man were different now. He wasn't all that bad, he was just- trying to help. That didn't explain the mocking but it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, cheesy and gay. Just how I like my coffee!
> 
> I'm working on the puppy oneshot. This one'll be fun, 🤧💕
> 
> Too tired to edit it today, I'll work on fixing typos and stuff tomorrow!


	6. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I wanted to write. It's pretty boring but enjoy!

College life was nice, Brian had friends, a lot of them in fact- Tim, Alex, and more. Things were good, but- Brian could never really talk to anyone else. Having a lover wasn't part of his to do list in life. His mother spoke a lot about it, and he knows that he's pretty well known for his looks in school too. He could hear the whispers from a mile away.

Girls would ask him out, but he'd decline. Being in love always confused him. Alex would talk a lot about Amy, and Amy would talk a lot about Alex. Having a relationship looked so easy to them. Brian admit he was jealous that he didn't have someone to be with, but Tim was always there- it's funny if you think about it. He did once think that he was in love with Tim, but he got friendship and love mixed up.

He didn't realize that until their second year of college. However, once they started working on the movie- Brian was sure this time it was love when he met Jay.

* * *

"You free today Bri?" Alex asked when Brian's dorm door opened. "Yeah, just finished my assignments." Brian answered, Alex smiled. "Great, meet me and the crew at my apartment in a few minutes." The blonde man nodded, today he was going to meet the rest of the cast. He already knows their names, Sarah, Seth, and Jay. 1 girl is going to help, that won't cause any issues.

Will it? Does she know Brian? Rumors have been spreading around school a lot about the reason why he keeps turning down girls. "Brian? Brian?? Brian?" Tim's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, are you alright? You've been zoning out." "Huh? I-I have?" Brian gasped. "Wait- how long has it been?!" Tim shrugged. He was standing in front of his door, he's never closed it or even moved ever since Alex came.

"10-20 minutes? I just got here." Tim replied. Brian curses himself mentally and runs out of the door, shutting it behind him and grabbing Tim's arm. "We need to get over to Alex's! Now!" He says, running down the stairs as soon as he reaches them. "Huh? Why?" Tim asked, raising a brow. "There's a cast meeting! I missed it, no- wait- we might still have time!" Brian beams. 

Tim totally forgot as well, his body language changes as soon as he realizes it. "Can we take your car?" Brian asked Tim, still running and only glancing at his friend when he needs to. "Uh- yeah, sure." Tim replies, once they were out of the building, they rushed to the parking lot and jumped into Tim's car, speeding off. Brian tapped his foot impatiently.

It didn't matter how important a meeting was, Brian never wanted to be late to anything. Besides, he's going to meet these people, how did he zone out for that long? That's impossible! But it just happened so...Hey! Alex's apartment could be seen from here. Brian nudged Tim's arm. "Go park somewhere, I'm gonna run over." Brian says, jumping out of the car when it was still driving. "HEY!" he could hear Tim's voice calling for him.

It wasn't going to fast, so it was fine. Brian rushed over, his legs giving out on him halfway. He managed though, pushing himself over. When he finally made it, he knocked on Alex's door frantically. His friend opened the door and was startled to see a worn out, sweating and tired Brian. "Hh...Hey- Alex...is everyone...hhah...still here...?" He says, panting in between breaths.

"Alex, what's wrong?" A girl with long brown hair walked over, Brian was a little startled when he saw her. She wore a red sweater with jeans and a red hair clip holding her bangs up. None the less, she looked like a friendly girl. He stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can I...come in?" he caught his breath just in time.

Alex nodded and moved aside. The moment he sat down on the couch in the living room, it got awkward. Where was Tim?? He wasn't here yet. "Oh, you must be Brian." a male's voice caught his attention. It was slightly deeper than his and Alex's, but when he looked up, he saw a guy that was pretty tall in general. Taller than him, but short than Alex.

Maybe around 6'0? Since Alex was 6'1. "I'm Seth, I'm the cameraman for the movie." He reached out a hand as soon as he walked over to Brian. The blonde man shook his hand, he smiled and laughed anxiously. "Hey, where's uh...where's Jay? The script supervisor?" He asked, Seth hummed. "He's in the kitchen. Go say hi." Seth said and sat down at the other couch in the room.

"You'll like him, he's nice, he's got pretty eyes and he's social. I think." Alex answered. "Yeah, okay." Brian nodded and got up, he made his way into the kitchen. He makes everything awkward, so hopefully Jay was good at starting non-awkward conversations. As soon as he entered the room. His eyes widened as he laid them a upon a pretty small guy. 

Brown hair, visible blue eyes and he's wearing a hat that casts a shadow over them. "Oh- Hello." For some reason, his voice made Brian's breath hitch. "Uh, hey..." The taller man greeted quietly. "You're the star actor right? Brian Thomas?" Jay says, "I'm Jay, but I think you already know that." He lets out a breathy chuckle. "That's weird, you seem like a quiet kid, I don't know why you'd want to be a part of this movie..."

Jay's voice turned into a static in Brian's head. He didn't care about that(the topic of Jay's rambling)- the more Jay talked, the more bliss(?) Brian felt. His buddy was numb, in a good way- and his face was warm. "Is that your friend?" Jay asked, "Huh?" Brian hummed, turning around to see Tim. "Oh uh- Hey." The dark haired male waved slightly to the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked out of the blue. "I'm making tea. Sweet tea. Alex enjoys it, and I used to make it a lot in my teenage years when I lived with my parents." Jay answered, smiling. "Wanna try some?" Brian nodded, walking over. The nearer Jay got, the more his body shook. His hands were basically trembling like he was cold right now.

"Here." Jay said, handing him a cup. Brian felt the small fingers touch the back of his hand, it lit nerves. He nearly dropped the cup and Jay pulled his hand away. "Sorry- I tend to put a lot of sugar, so if it's too sweet, I'll remake it for you." The man with the smaller build answered. Brian didn't answer, he simply nodded and stared at the liquid intently. 

"Brian? Are you okay?" Tim asked, nudging his arm. "yeah, are you alright? Did I say something?" Jay asked, "If I did, I'm sorry, I do ramble a lot." Brian shook his head as Jay spoke. "Nn-no, It's fine. You didn't do anything, I'm okay." Brian answered, Tim pulled him back and out of the kitchen. "Brian, what's up? You're shaken up! You also look red. Do you have a fever?" He asked, taking Brian's cup. 

"he...what's this...?" Brian asked, setting his now free hand on his chest. "Huh?" Tim cocked his head to the side. "I feel...happy- for some reason. It's so weird..." The taller man peered into the kitchen at Jay, which, his back was now faced against the entrance and he was making more sweet tea. "What's up? The script supervisor? Wait- you _like_ him?" Tim asked.

Brian barely managed something out as he continued staring. "He...I don't know. I just- I just want to keep hearing his voice." The student stepped back into the kitchen, but was pulled back by his friend. "Listen, there's no way- this college is literally so salty about homosexuality. You'll ruin the reputation you've made for yourself!" Tim whispered loudly.

"Reputation that I made for myself...? I didn't make that reputation- I don't care about it." Brian responded, still peering into the room with his first actual love. "Fine, just answer this. Are you sure you're 'in love' with Jay?" Tim asked, staring intently at his friend. "I don't- I don't know." Brian shrugged, "I'm gonna go then. See ya." the shorter of the two walked away, leaving Brian alone in the hall, and probably the love of his life in the kitchen.

"Come on Brian, come on," He told himself before walking into the kitchen. "Oh. You wanna help bring this into the living room? I don't have enough hands, haha." Jay asked, turning around, a plate with cups in his hands. Brian nodded, "Yeah, of course." He answered, "Thank you." Jay smiled at the taller man, Brian's breath caught in his throat. He quickly picked up the other other plate on the counter and followed Jay out of the room.

"How old are you?" Jay asked, "I'm 22." Brian replied almost immediately. "Oh...kay. I'm 23, cool. But it looks like you're taller than me," Jay chuckled softly. "I like you. You're hilarious." Brian made a 'hrk' noise in his throat. _Hilarious_? "I like you too!" Brian said a bit louder. "Well, as a friend, but I do like you more, I mean- well no, we're friends, we could be more though, I mean--- we're friends, we could be good friends, if you're okay with that."

Jay was silent for a few seconds, then he giggled a bit. "Sure." He simply said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idiot self keeps rewatching Beastars. I'm not a weeb bro, I'm not a furry eitheR. It's just a good anime. Yes I'm saying basically Brian is Legosi and Jay is Haru. I just love the anime so much Im sorry-
> 
> not edited yet oops


	7. Show Me,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rainy right now here!! No literally its raining cats and dogs. I really just want to have a rainy date with someone because I'm basically a Pluviophile. Anyway, enjoy this, lol

"It's really pouring out there hm?" Brian said, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the bed. The other man hummed in agreement, he was staring at the window, laptop in his lap and very absentminded at the moment. "You like the rain?" The taller man asked, scooting closer to Jay. The brunette shrugs. "Sometimes, yeah." He answered Brian's question, still distracted.

Rain drops hit the window sill and it was quite loud, Jay could hear it from the other side of the room. There was also drops running down the windows and thunder could be seen and heard from miles away. "Let's go out." Brian said, catching his boyfriend off-guard. "H-Huh? But- It's cold and wet, we'll get sick." The brown haired man said, turning his head in the direction of his lover.

"Rain is romantic too, I'm also bored. It's only 6pm." The blonde man replied. "Come on hon, it'll be fun. Besides, I don't think we can get anymore sicker than we already are." Brian rolled his eyes and got up, he walked to the front door, putting on his shoes and yellow hoodie. His boyfriend sighed loudly before going over to him and putting on his shoes. Jay was already wearing his hat and sweater.

They both stepped out of their room and out into the cold rain. Their room was on the first floor, so yeah. Brian pulled his hood over his head and started walking out into the rain. He passed his car, and that got Jay's attention. "We aren't driving?" The lanky man raised a brow, pulling his own hood over his head. "Well, okay. If you prefer it that way." Brian walked over to his partner and took his keys out.

He unlocked the doors to his car and got in the driver's side. Jay walked over to the passenger's side and got in. After putting on their seat belts and starting the engine, Brian pulled out of the parking lot. The ride was a little silent, and it was dark because of the clouds covering the sun's rays of light. "I know I don't say it much but," Brian suddenly said, Jay hummed, looking over at his boyfriend.

"I love you a lot, I'm...I'm really glad we met." Brian smiled, glancing at Jay and then back on the road. The other man turned a light shade of pink. "I..I l-love you too," Jay says, shyly looking away and biting his bottom lip. The blonde man raised a brow and smirked a bit. He parked the car on the side of the road as soon as they were away from most people. 

"Turn around," Brian says, unbuckling his seat belt. Jay complies, looking over at his lover, who was now really close to his face. Like, really close. "Show me," Brian said out of the blue, causing Jay to let out a small "huh?" noise. "That you love me, show me." Brian chuckles a bit. The lanky man chuckles along and leaned forward, pressing his lips into his lover's.

Jay relished the soft lips and the sweet yet sour taste of starfruit. Well, kinda. Jay never had one before so he couldn't really tell what Brian tasted like. He pressed into the kiss a bit, setting his hands on Brian's shoulders. The blonde man's hands set themselves on Jay's sides, moving down to his hips. The lanky man shivered a bit at the contact, but welcomed it entirely. 

Brian gently nipped at Jay's bottom lip, and he knew what his boyfriend was asking for. Jay slightly opened his mouth enough for Brian to slip his tongue in. The rain drops hitting the wind shield and the hood of the car made it more relaxing somehow. It _was_ romantic. Brian always knew what kind of dates would go well with Jay, and it was really cute. Brian was really cute.

He was a sweet guy, always in a good mood and he always kept everyone together. Jay didn't feel like he had the right to be Brian's boyfriend after dragging him into this mess, but Brian reassured him that he deserved any happiness he got. He always convinced him, Jay was glad to have him in his life. The brunette pulled away from the wet kiss when his lungs started to burn.

He was panting and trying to catch his breath, same goes to Brian. "Shit, that was hot." The blonde man commented, nuzzling his face gently against the side of Jay's face. "You're hot." The lanky man replied, placing a small peck on his lover's cheek. "Well, you're the adorable one here." Brian sighed happily, he moved away from his back started to cramp a bit from leaning over so much.

"Back to the motel?" Jay asked, Brian nodded. "We can't be out for too long. But we can continue when we get back." Jay thought for a moment. "I'm tired, I bet you are too, maybe tomorrow~?" The man responded, a quiet purr in his voice, "Alright babe," Brian nodded. He took the car out of park and began driving back to their motel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, just how I like it. 👀💕


	8. A Handful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "OH MY GOD WAIT- I ALSO DEMAND A BRAY WITH PUPPIES ONESHOT, I JUST,,,, IT SOUNDS FRICKIN ADORABLE, THEY’RE BASICALLY THE HUMAN EQUIVALENT TO DOGS SO IT WORKS"
> 
> ye s.
> 
> Not edited yet btw

Jay and Brian were moving into a new house, in a new state. It had been a few months after the whole Marble Hornets thing, Jay was finally strong enough and healed up enough to leave. They both moved to Minnesota just after Jay had left the hospital. They wanted to leave their old life behind and start a new one. Jay and Brian were already moving boxes into their new home. 

Brian carrying most of the heavy stuff, since Jay wasn't that strong. "How many boxes are left?" Brian asked his boyfriend. Jay looked in the moving truck. "3. I'll carry the two light ones, you can carry the other one." He informed, grabbing both of the small boxes that are left. He walked passed his lover. Brian stopped him for a bit and pressed a small kiss onto his forehead.

"I love you," Brian said for the umpteenth time today. "I do too, but you're gonna have to share that love." Jay giggled. "Are we getting kids?" Brain beamed, "close." Jay continued walking. His boyfriend shrugged and reached for the big box, sliding it over to him. Brian picked it up and walked into the house. Jay was standing inside, hands on his hips and a small smile on his face. 

Brian set the box down, but a small "yip" was heard from inside. Brian tilted his head to the side. "Did you hear that?" He asked, looking up at Jay. "Open it." Jay's smile grew wider. Brian hesitantly pulled the lid over, a small white puppy jumped out, landing on his chest. Brian didn't fall over from the weight, he fell over from surprise. "Wh-" He stared at the small animal on him.

"Down boy," Jay said, the puppy jumped off immediately and went over to him. Jay kneeled down and laughed. "These are the new additions to the family." He said cheerfully. "Aw, I-" Brian was cut off by 2 more dogs poking their heads out of the box. "I named two of them, you can name the other." Jay said, moving nearer his boyfriend. "Emma." Brian said, "Emma?" Jay cocked his head. "Yeah, I actually thought you had kids in the box or something and I wanted to name the girl "Emma" if it was a girl." The blonde man spoke.

"That's cute. I'm not good at babysitting kids though, besides, we're both dudes." Jay pet the puppy in his lap. "I meant adoption," Brian rolled his eyes and looked down at the small bundle in his lap. Emma, was wandering around. Staying close, but still wandering. "This is Pumpkin, and the one over there is Opal." Jay says, "C'mere girl," He says, catching the pup's attention. Opal walked over and sat down next to the lanky man. 

"Did you train them?" Brian asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. Jay shook his head. "Well, no. A dog breeder said that she had 3 dogs she couldn't keep forever. She already trained them, I said that I could take them in." He explained. "Well, let's start unpacking. I brought some things for the 'kids' to play with." Jay winked as he stood up. Brian laughed a bit. He gently took a hold of Jay's shoulders and pulled him in close.

"I love you." He uttered quietly, Jay's smile grew a bit wider. He leaned in and stole a kiss from his lover. It was quick, Brian didn't get a chance to reciprocate. "I love you too." Jay says as he pulled away far enough so he doesn't go cross-eyed. Brian opened his mouth to say something, but a bark from one of the puppies startled him a bit. He turned around to see Emma standing at the doorway, barking at someone from across the street.

"Jesus, new neighbors, control those mutts!" They yelled at the two men, Brian rolled his eyes. "They're Yorkies." He shouts back at the neighbor. The guy across the street waved them off. "I have a feeling that this is gonna be a long day." Jay chuckled, he walked over to Emma, picking her up and setting her back inside of the house. The rest of the puppies already went off exploring their new home.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was in the living room. The puppies, Brian and Jay. The two lovebirds were talking about their plans and the puppies were laying down, staring at them. It took them the whole day to decorate the first floor. The second floor, they'll fix up tomorrow. "You wanna go out for some dinner? Y'know, next Monday?" Brian asked out of the blue. 

"You mean like a date?" Jay asked, instead of answering his darling's question. "Yeah, like a date. I love spending time with you." Brian leaned in, but Jay set his hands on his shoulders, not pushing him, but it just stopped Brian a bit. "I do too, but we've got 3 dogs to take care of now." Jay looked down at the puppies who were staring back. "Let's have our little date in our home, besides, I like spending time with you too." 

Brian left out a small happy huff before pressing his lips against Jay's. They kissed for what? The hundredth time today? "Well, time for bed. It's getting late." Jay got up and kneeled down next to his pups. "Goodnight." He said to them, patting their heads softly. Brian smiled at the adorable sight.


	9. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this off of an OTP prompt generator because I'm- OH WHGYASHK I LOVE THIS ONE I DO I DO I accidentally skipped it but
> 
> Prompt: "Jay helps Brian brush his hair after a shower or bath"
> 
> EEE!E!E!Ee1E!EEEeeeeEeEEeEe!E!E!E!E!EE!1!EeEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
> SORRY SORRY IM- I LOVE THESE TWO WITH ALL MY H E A R T
> 
> Gonna make this some tooth rotting fluff, Im gonna make this their fist kiss because YEYSYEYSYEYSYEYYEYYEYEYEYYEYEY ESS S S

Brian stepped out of the shower, the entire bathroom looked like a sauna right now, but he could use the rest of the hot water, Jay already took a shower anyway. He put on a white t-shirt, a pair of boxers and his jeans before stepping out of the bathroom. His partner, Jay was sitting on one of the beds. He had a metallic silver laptop on his lap, the sound of 'clicking' could be easily heard.

Brian walked over to his own bed and plopped down, catching Jay's full attention. "Your hair's messy." He commented, the blonde man shrugged. "Too tired to comb it." He simply said. Jay rolled his eyes playfully and got up. He picked up a hairbrush on the nightstand and sat on Brian's bed. Jay shifted so he was sitting behind him. "What are you doing?" his friend asked, turning his head to peer at Jay over his shoulder.

"Brushing your hair." Jay replied simply, "You don't have to." Brian left out a breathless chuckle. "Your hair's really soft, and pretty. You should take care of it, and if you won't, I will." Jay responded before setting the brush onto Brian's head and moving it downward, repeating the action over again. "This is seriously so gay." Brian joked and he turned his head back.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jay absentmindedly said, now on his knees to he could brush Brian's hair on a better angle. As soon as the back was all done, Jay gestured for Brian to turn around. The taller man did just that. "You really didn't need to," Brian said, looking up at his buddy. Jay shook his head. "I want to." He simply said, continuing to brush his hair. 

"Hold on." Jay pulled his hands back and rolled up his sleeves, as he moved to continue, Brian took a hold of his wrists. It was a gentle grip, and Jay got a feeling of discomfort, but Brian's smile eased it. "Thanks." Bri uttered, the tension in the hair was heavy, romantic tension, great. Just what they both needed tonight. Jay moved to sit down and move closer to his partner.

"Yeah." He awkwardly said, no movements, and silence after those words left his lips. They both leaned in slowly, Brian tilted his head to the side as their lips brushed against each other. Chapped, and warm. Brian had the faint taste of peaches in his mouth, and something salty at the same time. Despite peaches not going well with salt, something made Jay wanting more.

However, it seemed as if Brian had that idea a long time ago, he let go of Jay's wrists and slid his hands down to his waist, gripping his hips tightly, but not so tight that it'll hurt him. Such gentle hands, and innocent intentions. They both pulled away to take a breath. Once Brian caught it, his smile grew a bit. "Lay back," He said, Jay complied, shifting his legs, he held back the urge to wrap them around Brian's waist as he laid on his back.

The bigger male was (thankfully)gifted another kiss, this time, his tongue slipped into Jay's mouth when he managed to obtain his approval. Brian pulled away shortly though and moved his lips down to the brunette's neck, placing loose lipped kisses along his Adam's apple and side of his neck. Jay let out a quiet and soft moan, encouraging Brian to continue. Jay gave in and wrapped his legs around Brian's torso, his hands landing on Brian's forearms and sliding up to his shoulders.

"Brian," Jay groaned out in between his pants and small moans. The taller man looked up and hummed, Jay let out a huffy chuckle. "No homo?" He joked, cocking his head to the side. "Nah, full homo." Brian snickered and stole another kiss that Jay _gladly_ gave in to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGHH this is short but uGHH  
> I love these two 😔🥺💕💞💖💗💓💝❤️💌💕💝💖💖💘💝💓💗💖💝❤️💌
> 
> not edited, too busy with school rn


	10. Feathers of The Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strongly inspired by the vocaloid "Feathers Across The Seasons" by Rin and Len.  
> This song seriously pulls the strings of my non existent heart. O U CH .
> 
> uGH the pain-
> 
> Prompts: "Oh, yeah, for sure as I would hate making you accidentally uncomfortable by any chance. Wouldn't mind either a fantasy Au or maybe Omegaverse though with the second one, I don't know how you exactly feel about it now? Do tell me if it's not your thing as I'll just take a fantasy Au Bray if that's your thing. No smut in it maybe just fluff and hurt/comfort"

Jay made his way through the snow covered path to his village. The cold white puffs of snow fall down from the sky, creating more layers. It was truly a beautiful sight, but not a beautiful outcome. Through the wind howling and the loud sounds of snow crunching, he heard a hoot. It was soft, and sounded pained. Jay goes off-trail and towards the sound.

What could be making that sound? Usually Snowy owls are out, but they're mostly quiet all the time. Jay brushed a snow covered dead bush aside and saw a small owl stuck, it's leg wrapped in a small white string. It was tangled. Jay was a little surprised to see it. He kneeled down and took out a small knife. The owl stared at him intently, Jay started to cut the string tangled on the poor thing's leg.

He was gently rubbing the sharp edge of the string as not to accidentally hurt the bird instead. When it was free, it flew off without looking back. Jay stood up and watched it as it flew away. He lifted up his hat a little bit and smiled. He was a hunter, and usually hunted anything that could be food. However, Jay could not ever take advantage of a bird like that.

He could barely hurt an animal anyway, so he'd prefer to farm and sell the vegetables and fruits he planted. Jay got back on the trail after the owl was out of his sight and he made his way back to the village. It was getting late, and he decided to go to bed, and then he could prepare the food he picked tomorrow.

* * *

Jay was awoken by a knock at his door, he got up, ignoring the sleepiness he still had in his system. As soon as the sliding door opened, a young man stood there. A smile on his face and a basket in his hands. The man wore a lovely kimono that was pure white. His eyes were a beautiful blue, it reminded him of the Snowy owl he recused yesterday. 

"May I stay with you for a while? I don't really have anywhere to go." The man asked a favor, Jay willingly let the stranger into his home, closing the door behind him. "What brings you to this village?" he asked, sitting down as soon as the visitor sat down. "I was looking for you." He answered. "You saved me yesterday." Jay cracked a wry smile. "Maybe you're being a little dramatic? Did I sell anything to you yesterday or-" "I'm the Snowy Owl." The stranger spoke.

He moved towards Jay and took both of hands in his. "I owe you my life. Thank you." He said with a smile, tears watered at his eyes for some reason. Jay blushed at the touch, and moved closer. "D-...Don't cry, It was nothing really, you needed help and I was happy to help you." He said, laughing nervously. The two share a little hug and for the first time in a long time, Jay felt warm.

He felt inside and out. 

* * *

The two started spending more time together, in the winter they would go together to gather fruits and veggies that Jay saved from summer, and they would talk all night. They weren't alone.

During the fall, they would pick up leaves and talk for hours. Mostly going outside and spending quality time together. Sometimes they'd even go to the market and buy some snacks to eat in fall.

In the spring, they'd go and pick veggies and fruits from Jay's farm, then go to the market and sell them. They didn't get much, but it was fun to spend time together, as long as they had each other, everything was okay.

In the summer, they both were married, and they'd continue to pick crops to sell to the market.

* * *

One day, Jay fell ill and would choke out blood a lot. This had Brian worried and he was desperate to make money to get his husband some medicine. The crops wouldn't be enough. Brian suddenly remembered that he had feathers, feathers that he could use to weave clothes and sell. He remembered seeing a weaver in the house somewhere. Jay said it used to belong to his mother.

So, from that day fourth, Brian would spend his nights weaving clothes and then go to the farm to get crops. After, he would wish his lover farewell and go to the market. After he came back, he'd make dinner and take care of Jay. Brian was desperately hoping that they would make enough money in time. However, as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to seasons, they never made enough money.

Brian returned home from the market to see Jay sitting up, blood on his sheets and his eyes blank. "Jay?" He called out to his husband, quickly going to sit next to him. "There you are." Brian's lover spoke, raising his hands weakly and putting them on top of Brian's. "I'm afraid I...I'm not going to make it." He said with a tired expression. Brian looked down and didn't respond, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as Jay broke out the news.

"Wait, I- I can go around and sell more kimonos? I still have time before it's dark-" Jay cut him off with a shake of the head. His hand trailed up Brian's bandaged arms. "You've tired yourself out enough, if you continue, you'll die." Jay sighed, sliding his hand back down to lace it with Brian's. "I'd rather die with you other than be alone-" He said, leaning in closer. His tears now falling.

Jay used up most of his energy to throw himself onto Brian. "I'll love you. Forever." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and closed his eyes. Brian sobbed and hugged him back, "I love you too." He said quietly. They stayed like that for a while until Jay's body went limp and his skin was cold as ice. Brian couldn't leave, he no longer had wing feathers to fly away and his one true love passed.

He truly was alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this earlier but I forgot to save SMH SMHS SMHSM   
> Unedited but Im really busy with school right now


	11. Uh, Switch it Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Since we've all agreed November is Spooky Season Pt. 2, I would like to propose vampire Jay 🧛♂️ fluff or smut is fine, but no angst pls. I just want to be happy ;w;"
> 
> Of course Jaycob, that also is a good idea smh 👀
> 
> Also Im so fukinh sorry I hate myself for not posting this sooner,, some shit came up and I couldn't press the 'post' button 💀💀

_Humans and vampires can't live in harmony._ _That was what I learned a long time ago. Humans are prey, and vampires are predators. They can't co-exist, a human and vampire relationship is impossible. I hate this world. I hate that I'm like this. I want to be normal. I need to take a sedative to not kill someone and I need to hide the fact that I'm a vampire from everyone just so I could go to a school, and live a normal life._

The led on the pencil breaks, as rage welled up in his chest, he pressed to hard on the paper and now he needs some air. Jay closes his journal out of frustration, he walks out of his apartment and leans over the balcony, sighing, watching as his breath turn into a cloud and become invisible. "Jay? Are you up there?" A familiar voice calls to him from below. Jay looks down, leaning over the balcony a bit more.

He spots Brian, he wore his usual black jacket and his yellow hoodie. "Bri?" Jay raised a brow. "Thank god you're okay, can you come down?" Brian asks after letting out a sigh of relief. "Y-Yeah, sure..." Jay quickly ran over to the stairs and scrambled to get down to Brian. "What's going on?" He asks, catching his breath as Brian walks in front of him. "There was a vampire killing not so far from your apartment, so I got scared and ran over here." Brian crosses his arms.

"What were you doing out on the balcony?" Jay stands up straight and then shrugs. "I was just... getting some air." He replies, "And besides, you don't need to worry about me, I can defend myself, you know." Jay crosses his arms and pouted. Brian looks around before sighing. "Sure you can. Why don't you come to my place? I don't feel comfortable letting you stay here, where...someone dangerous has been lurking around." The blonde man looks at Jay with a serious expression.

"H-Huh? Uh, sure..." Jay rubs the back of his neck shyly. "Great! I actually was in too much a hurry to get my car- so..." Brian chuckled a bit, embarrassed. Jay sighs. "Let's get going then." The brunette sighs, taking a few steps forward before turning out when Brian stops him by grabbing his hand gently. "Don't you have a jacket or something? It's cold." The blonde man raised a brow and glanced down at his hand. 

Jay quickly pulls it away. Brian seemed a bit startled. "Your hand..." He trails off. Jay struggles to come up with an excuse. "I was outside for a while..." He finally says. Brian scratches the back of his neck and shrugs. "That makes sense." He says, unconvinced. "Let's just hurry..." Jay turns around and quickly walks away, Brian follows along. After a few minutes of walking, Brian finally broke the awkward silence.

"Jay." He says, his friend turns around, looking at him with a curious look. "Ah, you look tired, uhm, have you slept in the fast few days?" Brian asks, finally noticing the dark rings around his eyes. The brunette turns his face away. "...just staying up and working on the script." Jay huffs, looking down and then back at Brian. "Uhm, Jay- listen..." The blonde man takes off his jacket, Jay watches in anticipation.

He sets the jack on Jay's shoulders, the brunette glances at the clothing before pulling them over his shoulders a bit more. "I really- really like you." Brian steps closer. "I partially came over just to say that." Brian shyly says, Jay's eyes widen. "Y-You like me? Oh..." The brunette cleared his throat. "Uhm...Brian I..." Jay hums, "I'm not...who you think I am-" "I know already, that you're vampire." Brian cuts him off.

"But I don't care, I love you." The blonde man takes Jay's hands in his. "Y-You know already? Then you must understand the consequences to being in a relationship with a blood hungry monster!" Jay pulls his hands back, Brian doesn't want to force anything on him and lets go. _Of course he wouldn't_. "I...do. But uh..." Brian looks down a bit. "Why do you like me anyway? I figured that all humans hates vampires." Jay crosses his arms.

"I suppose all humans do...but- I don't hate you, I like you because uhm..." Brian thinks for a moment. "You don't even know, don't you?" Jay raised a brow at the sudden silence. "Can I kiss you?" Brian asks suddenly, Jay stutters at the question. He struggles to answer. Brian sets his hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him until his back hits the brick wall someone's house wall. "I know why, I like you because you...are pretty, and you're nice to me-" Brian says frantically. 

"I like you because I feel weird- in a good way around you, it gets better when I get closer." The blonde man huffs, his breath disappearing into the cold wind. Jay's face turns red, he grabs Brian's wrists and leans into the touch, pressing his lips against Brian's. Jay moves his hands to Brian's hair, tangling his fingers in between the blonde clumps. _How soft._

Brian opens his mouth against the kiss and presses Jay against the wall, grabbing both of his wrists, he gently pushes them onto the wall and deepens the kiss. Tongues intertwining, he pulls back after so the two can catch their breaths. Jay grunts a bit, "Is something wrong?" Brian asks. "Y-Yeah, as long as I don't bite you, I should be..." Jay breathes carefully. Brian opens his mouth to say something, but Jay wraps his arms around his torso and hug him tightly.

"Jay..." Brian's words trail off as warmth spread from his cheeks to his chest. "Sorry, I just...like being near another person like this." Jay nuzzles Brian's chest, quietly letting out small happy breaths. Jay moves back as Brian leans down to kiss him again. Jay tugs Brian's hoodie, pulling him closer as Brian places his hands on the back of Jay's head. "I love you too." Jay shyly says between the kiss.

"Mm." Brian acknowledges in a comforting tone.

* * *

The next day, they showed up to the shooting of Alex's movie, and everything seemed to be fine.

"How was it?" Jay sets his pencil down as Brian walks over to the picnic table. "Okay, Alex is yelling Seth about dropping the camera." The blonde man sighs, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Well ain't that a surprise?" Jay asks sarcastically. Brian places his palm on Jay's cold cheek, pulling him closer. "You're so cold." He comments before pressing their lips together.

Sarah yawns and looks over at Brian and Jay, her eyes widening as she spotted the two basically making out over at the picnic table. "Can you two shut up for a moment?" Sarah asks, waving Alex and Seth off as he watches the two. Alex shuts up and looks over at the table. "What...What the-?!" His own eyes widen as he turns his head away. "Go get a room!" Sarah yells as the couple.

Brian pulls back and looks over his shoulder at the crew. Alex was crossing his arms, Seth was staring in disbelief, Tim was vibing and Sarah was snickering. "Don't need one!" Jay says, chuckling a bit. The blonde man looks back at his boyfriend and laughs along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U h   
> yeah I got the title from See You Again what you gonna do about it


	12. NSFW // Captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub-con,, weird concept of an au someone else made,, its an au where Tim has tentacles n shit but it's Brian  
> I have never written a tentacles smut b4,, I would attempt a fluff with it but it would just turn into smut either way so
> 
> I haven't written smut in 300 years so this'll be a nice practice.
> 
> Im scared how is this gonna turn out,, sorry about typos btw

The last thing Jay Merrick remembered was being dragged off by...something while he was in Rosswood with Tim, they were ever so careful, and Jay let his guard just this one time. He had dropped his camera while doing so, it was day, but when he awoke, it was night. The dim light of the moon spilled into the dark, messy room. Flakes of paint, broken glass and dust was on the floor.

Jay moved to get away, but he realized he was restrained to the pillar he was leaning up against. A figure starts moving towards him from the shadows, he recognized the mustard yellow hoodie and black ski mask with a now terrifying red frowny face when the figure stepped into the light of the moon. Jay gasps, wriggling at his restraints. "What do you want me?!" He asks, he was panicked, adrenaline rushing through his body as the figure steps closer.

He pulls out a small black fabric and walks up to Jay, the brunette grunts at the rope creating marks on his wrists as he struggles to get away from the cryptic. The hooded man ties the fabric around his eyes, securing it with a tough knot on the back of his head. Jay's breath quickens as his vision was cut off. "D-Don't hurt me, please, take whatever you want, just don't hurt me." He pleads helplessly. The sound a small fabric falling onto the floor could be heard.

Was the man taking off his mask? Jay stays still, anticipation in his chest, he waits. More fabric falls, then, he feels something touch his sides, trailing down to his thighs. Gentle, but impatient hands touch his body, then something else touches him, the top of his chest this time, _what was that?!_ Jay starts to wriggles, the man grabs his hips, keeping him place as his own hoodie was unzipped.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Jay asks, feeling the fingers trail up, pushing the hem of his shirt up, the fingers traveled his chest, feeling around. Jay gasps, the small touches sending small sparks of pleasure down his spine. Something slides into his mouth, it was a bit silky, cold and long, Jay was shocked, he attempted to spit it out, the tentacle wriggled inside his mouth, touching the back of his throat before pulling out, (never going past the teeth) and pushing back in.

As Jay started to feel a but mushy and dazed, the rope restraining him to the pillar was removed. Jay was too weak at this point to do anything, two more tentacles grab his wrist, keeping him supported as the hooded man did was he wanted. "Mmgh-" Jay groaned, feeling his pants being unzipped as well. The tendril in his mouth removed itself, Jay opens his mouth to say something, but soft slight un-chapped warm lips touch his, pressing him against the pillar. The kiss was full of hunger, hunger for satisfaction and lust. 

Jay made a sound as the cryptic's hands trail into his pants, palming his dick softly. The brunette shook his head, pulling off. "A-Ah...hah- wh..what..." Jay huffed, he shivered as a tendril pulls his jeans all the way down, exposing his legs to the cold. His lips reconnected with the hooded man's as the cryptic sneaks his tongue into Jay's mouth. He keeps palming his dick until he was satisfied.

Pulling away, Jay could hear 1 or 2 footsteps before silence. He knew he looked vulnerable right now, exposed, trembling and gasping like a slut for all to see. The hooded man then made his way back to Jay, pulling down his boxers, Jay turns his face away to save his pride from the embarrassment. Something poked at his entrance, he gasped as a tendril forced itself inside him, Jay grunted at the foreign feeling. 

The tentacle from before re-enters itself into his mouth as this goes on, he could feel the weight of the hooded man's stare on him. The tentacle leaves his entrance, leaving his ready for what's to come next. Jay lets out a surprised squeak as he body leaned down a bit, the hooded man walks behind him, gloved fingers grabbed at his hips and a member pokes at his entrance.

Jay swallows around the tentacle filling his mouth as the hooded man pushes himself into Jay. The brunette clenches around him, shutting his eyes as this happens, the tendril in his mouth leaves, letting Jay make as much sounds as he would like without them being muffled. The hooded man then moves, pulling out just a bit before ramming himself back inside Jay. Tears stained the blindfold he had on as the hooded man repeated his actions over and over again.

The brunette groaned loudly every time he would do that, despite being already being stretched beforehand, it still hurt just a bit. After a couple more thrusts, the pain subsided, pleasure taking it's place. Jay would grunt or huff every time the hooded man thrusted back in, the cryptic tried angling himself to hit the right spot inside Jay to make more satisfying noises.

After a couple of tries, Jay finally makes a sweet sound, letting out a breathy moan, the hooded man pulled out a bit and thrusted back in hard, hitting the spot. Jay bites his lower lip, almost breaking the skin as the cryptic punished him. "P-Please," He stuttered, "H-Harder, m...mm...more.." He could barely say, his face bright red and his mind was literally just a mere puddle now.

The hooded man picked up his speed, drilling his cock into the smaller man harder than before. Jay screamed out in pleasure every time. Then, the man finally buried himself deep inside Jay, the brunette grunted as he felt hot liquid filling him up. The hooded man pulled out, the tendrils holding him still gently sets him down, Jay was too tired to move, he could feel some of the seed leaking out of him.

He could hear the hooded man putting his clothes back on, Jay shivered, he clenched his fists and tried to not fall asleep, a hand lifts his chin up, his lips being pressed against another pair once more. It was soft this time, not hungry and lustful, just warm, and gentle. Jay moaned a bit before resting his head in his arms. Footsteps disappearing as his world turned dark.

* * *

Jay woke up in his hotel room, the front door opens just as he looks around. _What a strange dream._ "Jay?" Tim runs over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Oh my god, what happened?! You disappeared yesterday, I was looking _everywhere_ for you!" Tim choked out in a panicked tone. "What happened to you? You look- terrible." The dark haired man looks down at the brunette's wrists.

"I-I'm not sure." Jay replies, so it _wasn't_ a dream. "Don't ever do that again." Tim pulls Jay into a tight hug. The brunette hesitantly hugs back, but before he could grasp Tim tightly, he pulls away. "I bought breakfast, we should eat, and then we could talk later." Tim says, patting Jay's shoulder before standing up. Jay watches in confusion as Tim goes to get the plastic bags he had dropped near the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am disgusted by my writing skill  
> but I like this concept haha
> 
> im embarrased


	13. First Time? // NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introvert x Extrovert 🙄  
> Never been a big fan of this dynamic but I'll make an exception because Wallows and Clario are so cool 😔  
> What if- drunk stuff yknow 🤷 IUBADHBB CONSENT OBVI,,,,

The sun was setting and the day was ending, despite that, most of the kids were still in the school, and at least 70% of them didn't have a dorm. Jay lived in a apartment and his friend- well, his _only_ friend, Brian, lived in a house not to so far away from Jay. He would stop by sometimes and the two would hang out, Jay wondered if he was gonna come over today again.

He pondered as he wandered the halls aimlessly. Jay briefly heard his name for a second and turns around, 2 girls were near a classroom and they were whispering things to each other. Jay shrugged it off and continued walking. He'd be surprised if they were talking about him, he doubts that the entire school knows that he exists anyway. An arm slung across his shoulders all of sudden.

Jay jumps a bit. "Chill, it's just me. You seem jumpier than usual." Brian's comforting voice soothed his nerves. "Sorry." Jay apologized, "It just happens, y'know?" Brian nods in understandment. Brian was an extroverted, cheery and positive person, he was out-going and he was well-known throughout the school. Surprisingly, he didn't have a girlfriend yet, and he usually hung out with the athletes.

Well, of course, he was a sporty kid himself. Jay was the complete opposite. He was timid, and introverted. Jay didn't have any friends other than Brian. He sighs as the thoughts go through his mind. Jay envied Brian, he could admit that. "Are you free?" Brian asks, snapping Jay out of his trance, "Hm? Oh...yeah." He hesitated. "Cool, let's go hang out, me and some of the kids on my team are gonna go to a club." Brian gives a thumbs up.

"Club?" Jay questions, Brian never seemed like the kind of guy to attend that kinda stuff. "Well, I mean, I'm old enough to drink now, right? and you too, let's just have a bit of fun, I've been waiting a long time for this." He smiled happily, hanging onto Jay tighter. "I-I guess." The brunette replied, "Well, of course, I'm not gonna pressure you. If you don't wanna come, you don't have to, Jay." Brian's tone changed from excited to calm.

"Uh- I do wanna come." Jay responds. "You sure?" Brian raised a brow at him. Jay nods, "You can back out whenever you want, okay?" Brian leans in closer, Jay huffs and nods as a response.

* * *

Once Jay made it back to his apartment, he debated on if he should dress nicely or not. It was a club, right? He could just wear a hoodie and a t-shirt. It wasn't like Brian and his friends were gonna dress up nicely anyway, come to think of it, Jay had never seen Brian in a tux or suit before. The brunette shook the thought of his head before grabbing his hoodie and shirt, he puts them on and leaves his apartment to go and wait in the lobby.

His phone rings once he reaches the lobby. Jay answers it and puts his phone next to his ear. "Hey! Can you see us? We're outside." Brian's voice says, Jay could hear a few of his friends in the background. Jay walks to the entrance and opens the doors. "Oh, yeah." He says before hanging up. Jay walks up to Brian's car. "C'mon! Saved the passenger seat for ya!" Brian grinned excitedly. 

Jay smiles at his expression and gets in, buckling his seat belt, he noticed how loud the boys in the back are. They were chatting about things Jay could never hold a seriously conversation with about. "So, your name's Jay, right?" One of Brian's friends leans forward, looking at Jay. The brunette turned his head towards them. "Uh, yeah." He replied. "How's it spelled?" He asked. "J-A-Y." The brunette responded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, leaning towards Jay. The brunette chuckled awkwardly. "N...No.' He replied, "leave him alone, Ethan." Brian says, rolling his eyes. "That's not very nice." Ethan commented before retreating to the back seats. Jay sighs and looks out the window.

Once Brian had finally parked, the group got out and made their way to the brightly lit building. Brian stuck around Jay, like he always does when they went out. "Stepping out of your comfort zone, hm?" Brian asks, Jay sighs, "Yeah, first time I actually ever went somewhere so loud and...crowded before." He replied meekly as they got closer. "If you want to leave, you can just tell me, I'll be more than happy to drive you home when you need me to." Brian says, "Pfft...as if..." Jay let out a small giggle, "You'll be conked out by then."

"Probably." Brian shrugged, "Come on, let's go have some fun!" He cheered. The boys entered the club eagerly (apart from Jay, obviously.) and the first place they went to was at the drinks area. Jay sits down next to Brian and the three other boys sit across from them. "You think we'll get to take some hot chicks home?" Ethan asks, leaning over the table to Brian.

"As if, you'd be lucky to even get one!" Brian replies, "Ha.Ha." Ethan responded, crossing his arms. The waiter comes over. "What would you three like to drink this evening?" She asks politely. "Literally anything that can get us drunk." One of the other boys spoke out, "Hum,, well, I'll bring you the most popular ones then." She walks away over to the bar table. "First time drinking, Jay?" The same boy asks.

"Er, yeah." Jay responded, looking down a bit. "Same here, don't be nervous, I'm sure it's fun." He says, laughing. The waiter comes back with 4 different drinks. Jay didn't even get a chance to read the labels before Ethan grabs them and starts pouring each on into the glass cups lined nicely on the table. He slides a cup to everyone sitting down. "To our first time drinking!" He cheers.

Everyone starts drinking, Jay stares nervously at his drink before lifting it up, he takes a sip before he starts coughing. Ethan and rest of the boys burst out laughing. "Ugh...it's spicy." Jay comments, Brian sets his cup down and rubs gentle circles on Jay's back. "You okay?" He asks, "Yeah, I'll get used to it later." The brunette replied, taking his drink into his hand.

The boys continued drinking, and the more shots Jay had, the less uncomfortable it was to be around the group- and drinking the drinks. Just after 6 or 8 shots, Jay was already more than tipsy. "Shit, I think I need to use the bathroom." One of the boys got up and left. Ethan laughed as they ran off into the bathrooms. He looks over at Jay. "Holy shit, Jay, you already givin' up?" He asks, laughing. 

Jay groans. "I'm gonna get more." The other boy says and gets up, walking over to the bar table. Ethan gets up as well. "Tck, have fun having more shots." he laughs before walking off. Brian looks over at Jay. "You alright?" He asks, trying to remain sober. Jay nods, "just- a bit tired." He says lifting his head up. "gck, shit, you and me both." Brian chuckled, snaking an arm around Jay's shoulders.

"Ugh...Brian," Jay grumbled, "Hey, Jay?" Brian huffs, leaning closer. Jay hummed in response, looking at Brian. Not really minding the fact that their faces were just a few inches apart, probably because he was drunk. "Sh...sorry you just- look really good under this light and..." Brian laughed breathily. "can I?" a hand gently grabs Jay's chin, thumb touching Jay's bottom lip.

The brunette hummed, "sure." He responded casually. Brian leaned in, stopping once their lips touched. "mm." Jay made a noise as Brian pressed into the kiss. The brunette reciprocated, he set his hand on his friend(?)'s shoulders and grasps tightly as Brian's hands were now on his hips. His tongue prodded at Jay's lips, the brunette opened his mouth groggily. He welcomed Brian as he explored his mouth welcomingly. Warmth grew in both of their stomachs as Brian pulled away so the two can catch a breath.

"Sh...Brian..." Jay huffed heavily. Brian leaned back in, more encouraged and enthusiastic than ever. Brian pulls away again, he gets up, grabbing Jay's hand. "Mm?" Jay hums, "Come on," Brian says, the two walked out of the club and back to the car. "Oh...Bri...I don't think you should...drive when you're drunk..." Jay says, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm not." Brian says, opening the passenger side car door (that they all seemed to remind Brian to lock) he steps inside, Jay stands aside weakly.

"C'mere." Brian says, Jay walks a bit closer, Brian helps him inside. Jay is on the ground, Brian closes the door and gently grasps at Jay's hair. "Oh do you..." It finally dawned on Jay as he looked at Brian's crotch. "You okay with it?" He asks, a warm smile on his face. Jay nods, slowly and hazily, he sets his hands on Brian's tights, trailing his fingers to the zipper of Brian's jeans.

He made quick work of his pants, pulling them down as much as he could he pulls Brian's down and sighs a bit. "You can back out if you want to." Brian says, Jay shakes his head. "I'm just...I've never done this...before." He replied, "It's okay." Brian ran his fingers through Jay's hair. The brunette took a hold of the base of Brian's cock, he moved forward and licked the underside, relishing the breathy moan Brian just let out. 

He puts his entire mouth on the tip and pushes down a bit, trying to adjust. He pressed his tongue on the slit before sliding it against the underside of Brian's dick, he repeated the action over and over again as he took more of Brian's member. "Ah, a..ah, Jay-" Brian moaned, grasping Jay's hair tightly. He has use all of his strength to not buck his hips into Jay's mouth.

The brunette bobbed his head, and once his nose touched Brian's pelvis, the blonde man couldn't take it anymore. He bucked his hips, Jay didn't seem to gag or choke, so Brian repeated the action over and over again, he was just- fucking Jay's face at this point. The brunette kept his tongue under Brian's dick the entire time as Brian fucked his face. "Sh...Shit..." He cursed.

"Ah, Jay, your mouth feels so fucking good~" Brian cooed as he continued to buck into Jay's mouth. The brunette let out a small hum at the praise. "Gh...move your tongue a bit," Brian pants, Jay obeyed, he started sliding his tongue against Brian's dick, saliva stained Brian's jeans as he sped up. "Gh-fuck, shit!" Brian cursed as he came, Jay pulled off, some in his mouth and on his face as Brian caught his breath.

"Ah, Jay," Brian held Jay's head up with his hand. The brunette looked at him, red over his cheeks. "You look good like that." He smirked, Jay huffed, he laid his head down in the space between Brian's thighs. The blonde man hummed, cocking his head a bit. Jay fell asleep, how cute, he must've been so tired. Brian grabbed some tissues from the compartment in the dashboard and cleaned himself up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urghryrgurgrh honestly ig we can say this is a Valentines Day special, enjoy 👍 nevermind it's the 15th of Feb already  
> Ignore typos n inaccurate shit Im tired and inexperienced 🙄


End file.
